


Worth Your While

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “You got a uniform kink, Danvers?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive, Gwen. ;) Thanks for all the years of reading and supporting my fics! Not sure if this is what you had in mind, but hopefully it will do.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” A smile bloomed on Alex’s lips as she pivoted away from her conversation with Supergirl and Winn to find Maggie standing behind her in the DEO. In her trademark leather jacket, jeans, and boots, her shield gleaming on her belt, Maggie was just the pick-me-up Alex needed to get through the rest of her day. “This is a nice surprise.”

Maggie shrugged, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. “Sorry to interrupt. I was in the area. Thought I’d stop by, see how your day is going.”

“Precious,” Winn said behind a cough into his fist.

“Adorable,” Supergirl did the same, shooting Winn a knowing look before she grinned mischievously at her sister.

Alex rolled her eyes at their antics. “Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere less infected with immaturity.”

Maggie chuckled as Supergirl and Winn gaped at the dig in mock offense. Alex slipped her hand around Maggie’s bicep, the muscle flexing beneath her fingers as she steered the detective up toward the balcony. It was a gorgeous day, and Alex figured this was the best excuse she was going to get to enjoy a few minutes of sunshine.

Stepping outside, Maggie went to the rail, looking out over the city. “Nice view you’ve got here, Danvers.”

“One of the perks of the job, or so they tell me. Beats being underground in the desert ten hours a day.” Alex leaned against the rail as a faint, pleasant breeze kept them cool in the heat of the midday sun. “Everything okay?” A strange nervousness was radiating off Maggie, making Alex’s stomach tighten with worry.

Maggie grimaced. “Yeah. It’s…” She sighed. “You remember that big takedown of those alien gunrunners a few weeks ago?”

“The one where you nearly got yourself crushed by that scaly guy with feet like cinder blocks? Vaguely,” Alex teased. Her heart had nearly come out of her chest when she’d seen Maggie go down in the middle of the chaos. Maggie had taken her fair share of hits, but she’d somehow subdued an alien that was twice her size by the time Alex could get to her, saving another officer in the process. 

“That would be the one.” Maggie tilted her head and looked up at Alex with a sheepish expression. “Apparently, stupidly taking on that guy and getting a few spectacular bruises for my trouble is getting me a medal.”

A wide grin split Alex’s features as pride infused her chest. “Yeah?”

“It’s a valor... thing,” Maggie downplayed the achievement, waving it off, but Alex knew better. “A hundred other cops deserve it before I do, but since I took a few hits for the commissioner’s rookie son, they’re giving me the damn thing whether I like it or not.”

“The nerve.”

“I know,” Maggie grumped adorably.

Alex stepped closer, brushing a lock of Maggie’s hair out of her face, still marveling that it was okay to touch the other woman like this, that Maggie wanted her to. “I’m proud of you.”

Maggie blushed hard at the words, her features scrunching slightly. “You’re not helping,” she said with a shy smile.

“I’m not sorry,” Alex murmured, tempted to kiss the playful pout on her girlfriend’s lips.

“You don’t understand,” Maggie whined a little, and Alex had to refrain from melting at how cute she sounded. “I hate these things, Alex. There’s a dinner, and a pompous ceremony at this fancy historic hotel, and you have to get all dressed up…” She sighed.

It didn’t sound like Alex’s idea of a good time, either, but she’d endure it happily for the chance to see her girlfriend awarded for her bravery. “So you’ll have to wear your uniform for the occasion?” 

“Maybe,” Maggie said slowly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the question.

“I haven’t seen you in that yet.” Alex kept her tone casual, but her mind was tempted to wander at the pleasant thought.  

Maggie gave her a wide, knowing smile, her dimples on full display, and the urge to kiss her only got worse.

“That mean you’d be willing to be my date?” Maggie taunted.

“Do you need one?”

Maggie simply stared at her for a moment, appreciation clear in her eyes. “Might make the evening more tolerable. You could wear something sexy, and I could make all the boys in blue green with envy when I show up with you on my arm.”

The flattery warmed Alex unexpectedly. “Is that right?” Her nerves stirred, but she couldn’t deny the sense of anticipation that came with the invitation. “I suppose I could make that sacrifice.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

Alex swallowed, not doubting for a moment that Maggie would make good on that promise.

**** 

Alex took one last look at herself in the mirror as she headed for the door. She’d stepped outside her comfort zone for Maggie, opting for a sinfully deep red and sleeveless dress that reached her ankles, hugging every curve on the way down. A slit up to mid-thigh showed off just enough leg to make Alex feel a little inappropriate. 

Tonight was a big deal for both of them, and Maggie getting a medal had nothing to do with it. They were public in Alex’s small group of friends, but tonight they would step out together in Maggie’s world. She’d officially become “the girlfriend” to Maggie’s colleagues, and Alex hoped she wouldn’t disappoint.

With one last deep breath, Alex opened the door only to have the wind knocked out her by the sight that greeted her on the other side. Maggie stood there in full uniform, her hair tucked back into a simple bun, showing off her long, kissable neck. She struck an imposing figure in her crisp navy shirt and pants, her badge gleaming above her left breast in the low light. A tie was the last devastating accessory. Alex could imagine wrapping it around her fingers and tugging Maggie into the bedroom.

“Wow,” Maggie whispered, staring with clear appreciation. “You look…” She licked her lips. “Alex, you look beautiful,” she breathed.

Trying desperately to get her brain to work, Alex mentally shook herself. Words wouldn’t come, her tongue thick and heavy in her mouth, heat igniting deep and undeniable in her guts. She’d fantasized about Maggie in her uniform before, but reality was so much better. “I think…” Alex finally managed to ground out. “I think I’m suddenly tempted to get myself arrested.”

Maggie’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but a pleased smile sprang to her lips. “You got a uniform kink, Danvers?”

“I do now.”

Stepping deliberately closer, Maggie closed the door behind her. “Let me complete the look for you then.” She slipped her hat out where it had been tucked under her arm and slowly placed it on her head. “Do I need to read you your rights?” she joked.

Control officially in tatters, Alex shoved Maggie against the door, kissing her hard. 

****

“Stop smirking.”

“Can’t help it,” Maggie drawled as Alex fixed her tie in the hotel elevator. “My girlfriend thinks I look hot in uniform.”

 _Girlfriend._ The designation still sent a thrill through Alex’s body. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“I can promise you, Alex, after that kiss, my brain is only capable of thinking about one thing. If you would have let me make us late, I’d have shown you what that was.”

Alex looked up, her fingers still on the knot in Maggie’s tie. Warm eyes met her gaze, and for a moment Alex was completely lost in them. Maggie smiled temptingly.

“You really do look beautiful.” Maggie's fingers threaded through Alex’s hair at the back of her neck, urging her down as she leaned up on tiptoe, kissing Alex gently. “Although you just had to wear those heels,” she murmured as the elevator doors parted and a rush of voices washed over them.

Fingers tangled with Alex’s, tugging her out of the elevator and into a sea of blue. Alex recognized a few faces from Maggie’s precinct, and they earned more than one double take as they crossed the lobby, heading toward the main ballroom in the historic hotel. Alex had seen their reflection in the elevator doors. They looked damned good together if she did say so herself, and the appreciative glances they received as they threaded through the crowd only made her prouder to be on Maggie’s arm.

“Maybe we should just get a room.” Maggie paused just inside the door. “Then I don’t have to wait quite so long to get you out of that dress.”

Blushing fiercely as an older couple passed them and gave them a scandalized glance, Alex cleared her throat as Maggie gazed distractedly at her phone. “I already did.”

Maggie’s head snapped up in surprise. “Seriously?”

Alex fished the keycard with the hotel’s logo on it out of her clutch. “I thought my hero deserved it on her big night.”

It was Maggie’s turn to blush, her skin taking on an almost scarlet hue that made Alex chuckle. Shifting closer, Alex lowered her voice. “You like it when I call you a hero, Detective?”

“Keep it up, Alex, and we’re not going to make it through the ceremony.” Maggie shook her head. “You have no idea the amount of self-control I’m already exercising to keep my hands off you.” 

Wanting to see Maggie get the recognition she deserved, Alex backed off, but anticipation stirred in her stomach. “Do you have to give a speech?” 

“No, thank God. Talking to the press is bad enough. Talking to the brass is worse.” Maggie tucked her phone back in her pocket. 

“Wow, Mags, who did you have to kill to get a knockout like this for your date?”

Maggie scowled and turned, but her features cleared when she saw the officer behind her. “Gonzales,” she greeted warmly. “How you doing?” They hugged briefly before Maggie stepped back, giving Alex a shy smile. “Sergeant Manuel Gonzales, this is my girlfriend, Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.” Maggie effortlessly kept Alex’s cover story intact. “Manny was my training officer back in the day,” she explained.

Manny shook Alex’s hand. “FBI? She piss off the President or something?” He grinned and Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Not this week,” Alex answered with easy charm. “So you’re the man with all the stories about this one as a rookie, huh?”

“On that note,” Maggie muttered, her hand warm through the silk on Alex’s back. “We should probably get to our seats.”

Gonzales laughed. “Sawyer, you’re a chicken shit. You come talk to me, Agent. Have I got some whoppers for you. Think I’ll start with the dumpster and that angry Chinese woman that nearly broke your tailbone.” He grinned at Maggie who growled in response.

“I have as much dirt on you as you have on me and I know exactly who to share it with.” 

He kept laughing, unintimidated. Alex liked him instantly.

“I’ll find you later,” Alex promised him.

“Look out, Sawyer. I think you might have finally met your match.” Manny gave Alex a wink.

“Hope so,” Maggie mumbled, unaware how surprised and happy those two little words made Alex feel.

****

“We’re bailing as soon as I have that damn medal.”

“Trying to keep me away from Manny?”

“Yes,” Maggie admitted without hesitation. “Among other things.”

Alex turned her head, discovering dark, warm eyes on her that made her shiver. There was no question why Maggie wanted to leave early, what she planned to do when they were alone again. Alex’s gaze raked over her as they sat at their table near the front of the ballroom, the stage a few feet away. As much as she loved the way Maggie looked in that uniform, Alex was equally intrigued by the prospect of getting her out of it. “Thought you wanted to show me off?”

“I am showing you off. I’ve gotten no less than ten curse-laden texts already from guys who say I don’t deserve to go home with a woman as hot as you.” Maggie looked smug. “You’ve made this whole ordeal worth it, Danvers.”

Alex snorted. “I’m sure I’d have twenty if anyone in here knew my number. You must have to fight your colleagues off with a stick when you wear this thing.” Alex gave Maggie’s tie a little tug.

“You better not give it out to anyone. I have plans for you tonight.” Maggie’s knuckles skimmed down Alex’s bare shoulder, the touch unexpectedly gentle and affectionate. 

“You really do wear that uniform well,” Alex told her in a low tone.

“Now you know how I feel when you’re all decked out in your DEO gear. The tactical vest and thigh holster? A big turn on.”

Huffing out a laugh, Alex shook her head. “Bulky and armed are your kinks, huh?”

“Badass Alex Danvers is my kink, although I have to admit, I could get used to this version of her as well.” Maggie’s eyes sparkled at their banter, and Alex couldn’t resist, leaning in and kissing her softly.

“What was that for?” Maggie asked when they parted.

“I just…” Alex knew it was too soon to say the words, but God she wanted to, so much so the effort to hold them back made her chest ache. “Just because.”

Maggie’s gaze was tender and understanding, and Alex breathed a little easier knowing she hadn’t revealed too much, she hadn’t scared Maggie away, but then Maggie surprised her, something she seemed very adept at doing.

“Yeah,” Maggie confessed quietly. “Me too.”

****

“Looks good on you.” Alex’s fingers tangled in the ribbon around Maggie’s neck before slowly sliding down to the medal, running her thumb over the surface. They were finally alone in the elevator, anticipation heavy and undeniable between them. “You didn’t tell me you already had one.”

Maggie shrugged, but her gaze was hot and intense on Alex. “It’s just going in a drawer with the rest of them.”

“The rest? How many medals do you have, Detective?” Alex teased, using her grip to tug Maggie closer, their bodies brushing. 

“Probably less than you do.”

“I work for a covert government operation. We don’t really do medals most of the time.”

Maggie reached up, slipping her medal off before draping it over Alex’s neck. “Then you can have mine. God knows you’ve earned it more than I have.”

“Maggie,” Alex laughed, the medal cool on her skin even through the silk of her dress. “I’m not…”

“Keep it,” Maggie insisted. “I like the thought of you having it.”

The doors parted as they arrived on their floor. Alex wanted to argue further, but she recognized the determined glint in Maggie’s eyes. This wasn’t a fight she would win tonight. Wordlessly, they walked down the hall to their room and Alex let them in. The view of the bay and bridge was spectacular through the wide windows, and a bottle of champagne sat chilling at her request at the table in front of them. 

“You want a drink?” Alex asked, suddenly nervous. She set her clutch and the key down next to the television, kicked off her heels, and turned to face the other woman, admiring her once more in her uniform.

“I want you,” Maggie admitted, her voice husky as she tilted her head up and kissed Alex with enough hunger to curl the agent’s toes. Maggie’s hands eased over Alex’s hips, pulling her in tight and close, the medal pinned between them.

They’d only been intimate a handful of times since they started dating a few weeks ago, but tonight felt different. More dangerous. “Am I under arrest?” Alex teased when they parted, breathless, her fingers removing the pins in Maggie’s hair, letting the soft strands free.

“Do you want to be?” Something in Maggie’s voice made Alex’s stomach clench and heat pool between her legs. Alex heard the click of handcuffs as Maggie pulled them from their pouch on the back of her belt. 

Alex swallowed hard, forced to admit the thought seriously turned her on. “You going to leave the uniform on?”

“For now.” Maggie smiled. She kissed Alex again. “You have the right to remain silent,” she purred, and Alex felt the cold snap of metal over her wrist as the cuff closed and locked in place. “Anything you say can and will be used against you…” Maggie kissed her again, letting her mouth drift from Alex’s lips down the long column of her throat. “Thank you for being my date tonight. I usually come to these things alone, but I really wanted to look out from that stage tonight and see you.”

“Maggie,” Alex breathed only to find herself suddenly thrust down onto the bed, Maggie on top of her, gripping her wrists and handcuffing them around the historic iron headboard.  

Alex’s arousal spiked to an almost painful degree. 

“You okay?” Maggie asked, her gaze dark and hungry.

Nodding, Alex shifted restlessly beneath the other woman, eager for her touch, for her mouth.

“I’m going to show you how much I appreciate what you did for me tonight,” Maggie promised.

“Seeing you in your uniform wasn’t thanks enough?” 

Maggie smirked. “You like me in it now? You’ll love me in it when I’m done.” She removed her weapon, checking the safety and putting in on the nightstand, but she left her utility belt on. 

Alex’s fingers balled into fists at the thought of being able to hang onto that belt. Maybe next time. 

“If I do anything you don’t want, if you start to feel trapped, tell me and I’ll stop,” Maggie said seriously.

Alex swallowed as Maggie hovered over her. Her eyes were dark and hungry, the metal adornments on her uniform glinting faintly as she breathed. She looked dangerous, determined, and so hot Alex could barely breathe. Their previous encounters in bed had been slow and gentle, but Alex knew in her guts this time would be different. She was at Maggie’s mercy and she wanted to be. Licking her lips, she nodded. “That’s not going to happen,” she whispered.  

Maggie kissed her then, hot and devastating, and Alex’s body shifted restlessly up to meet her as the detective lowered herself, her badge a sharp flash of cold on Alex’s right breast. 

Sucking down a harsh breath, Alex inhaled the intoxicating scent of Maggie perfume along with the faint hint of starch on the crisp, tailored uniform now crumpling in the heat between them. Maggie shifted, roughly grinding something on her tactical belt in between Alex’s legs. The pressure was exquisite, and Alex wanted more of it, but Maggie eased back, her hands pawing at Alex’s dress. 

Dragging the silk up, Maggie’s nails finally scraped over Alex’s sensitive thighs, and the handcuffs clanged against the metal as Alex thrashed in pleasure. Maggie took what she wanted, and Alex let her. She would have bruises in the morning, but Alex didn’t care, straining against the skin-warmed metal as Maggie found all manner of ways to thank her.

When she finally released Alex from the restraints sometime later, Alex savored Maggie’s gasp of surprise when Alex turned the tables, flipping them over and securing Maggie to the bed in one fluid move. Alex peeled her disheveled dress off, throwing it to the floor, grateful she’d packed them both a change of clothes and left them in the room earlier in the day. The medal still hung around her neck, dangling between them, and something in Maggie’s eyes told Alex to leave it on. “It’s your turn to remain silent,” Alex told her. “But I really hope you don’t.”

Alex unfastened Maggie’s tactical belt, sliding it off and dropping it to the side of the bed with a thump, before she unbuttoned Maggie’s pants and yanked them off, too eager to have her to bother with seduction or finesse. The way Maggie was moving, hips seeking more contact, Alex didn’t think her girlfriend minded.

“Alex,” Maggie pleaded hoarsely.

“What’s the code for officer in distress?” Alex teased, her fingers skimming up Maggie’s inner thigh before her teeth followed. 

Maggie gasped again, a moan catching in her throat. “9-9-9.”

“Let me see if I can help with that,” Alex whispered, finding Maggie more than ready as she eased three fingers inside her, watching Maggie’s beautiful body bow off the bed, the faint lights from the bay making her badge and handcuffs gleam. 

****

“You have fun last night?”

Lost in thought, Alex jumped slightly at her sister’s voice. She swiveled in her chair, glancing behind her as Kara strolled into the lab, cape swishing with each step. “Um… yeah. It was a nice ceremony.” Alex cleared her throat and tugged on the sleeves of her shirt, sliding them down over the back of her hands. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises, and Alex cherished every one of them, but she didn’t want to explain them to her sister.

“So how cute was Maggie in her uniform?” Kara asked, her blues eyes sparkling knowingly as she put her hand on the back of Alex’s chair, leaning in.

“She…” Alex took a breath, nodding at the image that came to her. “Very... cute.”

“You didn’t drool, did you? I could see you drooling.”

Alex elbowed her sister in the stomach, wincing a little. It was like hitting a brick wall. “No I didn’t drool, thank you very much.” She shrugged after a moment. “Think I probably stared a lot, though.”

Kara grinned. “You two are so cute together, Alex.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex still smiled, grateful beyond words for Kara’s support.

“I’m happy for you. You know that, right?” Kara asked seriously.

“I know.” Alex looked up at her sister again. “Thanks.”

Leaning in, Kara kissed her on the temple. “So where are the pictures?” She made a gimme gesture with her left hand. “I want pictures.”

Heaving out a sigh for form, Alex fished her phone out of her back pocket as Kara gave a little giddy hop. She brought up her photos, showing Kara one Manny had taken of her and Maggie together.

“Oh wow,” Kara breathed, her eyebrows hiking in surprise. “Wow, Alex. You look… _wow_.”

A blush roared onto Alex’s cheeks. “I can clean up from time to time,” she huffed.

“I know that… but…” Kara laughed softly. “You don’t normally clean up quite that much.”

Alex scowled at her.

“And Maggie is so adorable!” Kara gushed. “And kinda badass. How does she manage to look both at the same time?”

Unthinking, Alex reached over to swipe left, wanting Kara to see Maggie getting her medal, but her sister gripped her wrist instead when the sleeve slid higher.

“What happened?” Kara demanded, horrified by the red and purple contusions on her sister’s skin.

Her face flushed with heat, a new blush rose on Alex’s neck, vivid and mortifying. She could see it in her reflection in the glass. “Uh… it’s fine. It’s nothing.” Alex tried to jerk her hand away, but Kara was having none of it.

“This looks like someone restrained you, Alex.”

Alex cleared her throat, frantically trying to come up with an excuse. She sighed and closed her eyes, settling on the truth. “Um… someone did.”

“Who? When did this happen?” Kara demanded angrily. “Was this after the ceremony? Did you and Maggie…” Kara abruptly went quiet, and Alex risked a peek at her sister. Slowly, Kara’s head rocked back, her eyes widening as a blush of her own bloomed on her cheeks. “Oh.”

“We… um…” Alex started to say.

“Yeah,” Kara cut her off quickly. “Got it now.”

Mortification began to give way to amusement. Alex smirked faintly. “Don’t think about it, Kara.”

“Too late,” Kara admitted with a weak nod. “Scarred for life.”

Alex bit her lip to keep from grinning. “You gonna let me go now?”

Kara released her instantly. “I’m just going to… you know… something.” She backed up, nearly fleeing from the lab only to quickly return and set Alex’s phone back down on the counter. “Never going to be able to look Maggie in the eye when she’s in uniform.” 

“You know she always carries her cuffs, right?”

Kara squeaked softly and bolted then, leaving Alex chuckling alone.

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Alex muttered as she swiveled back to her computer.

“I heard that!” Kara yelled from the command center.

Pleased on a number of levels, Alex grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to post this little note. Safety first. ;)
> 
> This is a work of fiction with someone in uniform, so I went with handcuffs. In reality, handcuffs are not good restraints for the bedroom. Use something soft at least an inch in width around joints to avoid injury. 
> 
> Oh, I also used the Los Angeles code (according to my research) for an officer in distress.


End file.
